When Calls the Heart - Fan Fiction - Season 6 Episode 4
by Aude Farelle
Summary: Hope Valley will have a new mayor, but there will be some interesting nomination with the new mayor. A new constable comes in Hope Valley to take the responsibilities of the late Jack Thornton. Late Jack Thornton, Hummm… Not sure about that… Bill Avery has a lot going on and his investigation is moving forward really fast. Will he finally meet with James O'Connors.


WCTH –SEASON 6 – EPISODE 4

In Hope Valley, the citizens have voted to elect the new mayor. The three candidates are Florence Blakeley, Mr. Ned Yost from the Mercantile, and of course, Henry Gowen who entered the race more as a favor to Abigail than really wanting the position. Henry Gowen has changed a lot. Of course, he is still an excellent negotiator, but he does not want to deal with the citizen complaints anymore, and everything that goes with it.

In Abigail's café, Abigail is preparing to announce the results of the election and speaks with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Are you nervous Abigail?

Abigail: No, Not really, If anything, I'm relieved. I can't do this anymore and the closer the election approached, the more I wanted to leave. So I'm sure I made the right decision by calling an election.

Elizabeth: Seeing you right now, and the relief in your face, I also think you made the right decision. I just hope your replacement will be as good as you.

Abigail: I think Ned Yost has a good chance of winning, along with Henry. Poor Florence. I don't know how she will take that. I mean, she can do it and she can certainly learn the duties of the job, but I think she should observe first and then, run for the next election… But I know for her, winning will not be possible.

Abigail stands up and says:

Abigail: How do I look?

Elizabeth: You're beautiful as usual! And this new dress Rosie designed for you is perfect. I can't believe that Clara had time to sew it for you.

Abigail: Yes, Clara is amazing! And with me being able to spend more time focusing on Cody and Becky, as well as the café, she can go back to working with Dottie. Dottie has a lot of orders, and she pays well. I really think Clara's talented. Dottie is a real business woman now and has been able to manage some really good deals for her fabrics.

Elizabeth stands up too and walks to Abigail.

Elizabeth: Shall we go?

Abigail : Yes.

As Elizabeth and Abigail walk out of the café, most citizens are already gathering in the Saloon where the results will be divulged. Cat Montgomery, Molly Sullivan and Faith were in charge of counting the votes and prepared a sealed envelope to announce the name of Hope Valley's new mayor. They worked the prior day, gathering all the votes and counting them several times to make sure they all obtained the same results.

Abigail and Elizabeth enter the saloon, as the final citizens join the rest of the people. There are almost 200 hundred people packed in the Saloon.

A man enters, wearing A red Serge and a constable hat. Elizabeth's blood is boiling as she sees this young man entering the saloon. He comes straight to one man who points him in Elizabeth's direction. Her heart beats, unless he's pointing toward Abigail. She's standing right next to her. The constable finally reaches Elizabeth and Abigail.

Constable: Mrs. Stanton? Are you the mayor of Hope Valley?

Abigail (smiling): I am, but only for a few more minutes.

Constable: Constable Cam C. Allen, Ma'am! I'm the new constable assigned in Hope Valley. When the Cape Fullerton headquarters heard of the imminent election, they sent me to keep the peace. There was concern there would be some, well some disorderly behavior.

Abigail: You know, we already have a Sheriff , Constable Allen?

Constable: I know Ma'am. But he was really appointed by the previous Constable, Jack Thornton. It is my understanding that Bill Avery will not be returning for a while as he has been sent on a special mission for General Miller.

Abigail: That's my understanding too Constable. He wrote to me about it a few days ago. We are happy (Abigail watches Elizabeth closely) to have you here. And we hope that you will find your place in our town. Jack Thornton was very well loved in this community, and I hope you will be as successful as he was.

Cam. C. Allen: I knew Constable Thornton, one of the best Mounties that I had the pleasure to work with.

Elizabeth: You worked with my husband?

Cam C. Allen (takes off his hat and bend, over to Elizabeth): Yes Ma'am, I patrolled with him in the Northern Territories. He was my appointed Lieutenant. A good man, steel nerves, and very devoted to the law. A real honor to work with him Ma'am. And I offer you my condolences for your loss.

Elizabeth: Were you with him, in the fatal accident Constable?

Cam C. Allen: I was Ma'am. A very Heroic gesture he did. I was closing the patrol with him and James O'Connors when the landslide happened. He left me behind and James O'Connors and he went to catch up to the others to warn them to be careful. (Cam C. Allen becomes pale as a ghost, even his red lips turned white as if he was close to passing out). I'm sorry Ma'am. It is still very fresh in my memory and it is difficult to talk about it.

Elizabeth felt a sense of pride, thinking about Jack, bravely saving all of the Mounties that he could. She felt pride and anguish at the same time. A really confusing mixture of feelings.

Elizabeth: I understand Constable. If you are here to stay, I guess we will have time to discuss more in the next months, when you will feel better about all this.

Cam. C. Allen: Yes, yes indeed…

Abigail: It is time to announce the results. Constable, I will introduce you at the same time. My last Mayoral duty before passing the torch to the new Mayor.

Abigail stands on the stage and claps her hands to obtain the silence. Everybody stands in silence, a sign of the great respect that Abigail gained over the last two years as Hope Valley's Mayor.

Abigail's speech:

 _My dear Citizens of Hope Valley, it has been a real pleasure to serve you over the last two years. I have learned a great deal and will be forever grateful for your support of my mandate. As you know, my daughter Becky has graduated, with Honors, and will come back for the winter to stay with me and her brother, Cody. I want to spend time with them. Unfortunately, my position as mayor does not allow me the time for this luxury. That is the reason I decided to hold an election for my replacement._

 _Before I give you the results, I would like to introduce our new Constable. He will be in residence in Hope Valley, at least until Bill Avery can resume his position as Sheriff. Constable Cam C Allen has bravely fought in the Northern Territories, side by side with Constable…_ _(pause, her throat is full of sorrows),_ _…_ _with Constable Thornton. Please give a round of applause and a warm welcome to Constable Allen._

People start to clap…

Abigail: Now, it is time to announce the winner of this election.

Cat Montgomery stands up and brings the sealed envelope to Abigail.

The new mayor of Hope Valley is: Mr. Ned Yost…

A Round of applause, Mr. Yost turns red as he makes his way to the stage. Abigail shakes his hand and all can read on her lips, "Congratulations". Even Florence and Henry smile as they know Mr. Yost is a good choice and they come to the stage to congratulate him.

The crowd cheers, "A SPEECH…A SPEECH… A SPEECH…"

Ned Yost opens a piece of paper that was in his pocket and starts to read. He's obviously shaken and surprised, but he was prepared.

Mr. Yost's speech:

 _My Dear Fellow citizens of Hope Valley. Thank you. I have to say that I'm a bit surprised but delighted by your choice_ _. (people laugh)._ _As you know, my newlywed daughter Katy, and her husband are now in charge of the mercantile. It was time for my old bones to make room for the new generation and my daughter is very well qualified for the task. I have left her space, so she can fully enjoy her new responsibilities and, she and my son-in-law have been doing a tremendous job. With that said, I have talked to Abigail about the huge tasks in front of me,….. and I can tell you, that I do not feel qualified for all of the tasks._

 _Whispers in the crowd…_

 _Mr. Yost continues in a gentle tone…_

 _Please, everyone remain silent until I'm finished. As I was saying, with the railroad, and the telephone company coming into town, there will be a lot of negotiating with these business "sharks", and it is not my strongest quality. So, I have made a decision. My first act, as Mayor of Hope Valley, if he accepts, is to appoint_ _Henry Gowen as negotiator for the City. He's used to dealing with hard people, and I know he will do his best to protect the interests of the citizens of Hope Valley._

The townspeople clap their hands vigorously to show their support of this decision.

 _Ned Yost: As a second decision, I wish to appoint Florence Blakeley, if she accepts, as Treasurer of the City. Mrs. Blakeley and Mr. Gowen will report to me, and with their advice, I hope we will make a good team for our growing town._

Henry Gowen and Florence Blakeley walk onto the stage towards Ned Yost and shake hands in sign of approval of his proposition.

All the citizens seem to be really happy with Mayor Yost's first decisions. They all gather in the saloon to celebrate the nomination of the two new members of Hope Valley's City Council.

Meanwhile, in Cape Fullerton Bill Avery receives a note from General Miller after an evening spent with with Carson. Avery decides to rush to the Mounties' s Headquarters in Cape Fullerton and talk to General Miller. When he arrives, it's already late and General Miller is about to leave:

Bill Avery: Ah, General Miller, I'm glad I caught you before you left. We need to talk about your note.

GM: Can it wait until tomorrow? I sent you this message hours ago. Honestly, I was expecting you earlier. I'm tired Bill, I was heading home to my wife, who will be furious because I work 16 hours a day.

Bill: We need to talk now.

GM: Alright, Alright… Let me open my office.

Bill: Thank you.

GM: So, as I have told you, I have received a lot of visitors over the last few days. Seven visitors to be exact,…. in the last two days. They were sheriffs, Mounties, fireman, and other mayors. They all came to me with the same picture, the one of that woman you showed me the other day.

Bill: Ok (speaking very fast) and what did they tell you? Who sent the pictures? And why and how in hell did the person who sent the pictures, have them in the first place?

GM : Woho… Relax Bill…

Bill: Sorry…

GM: Well, for some reason, they had more information than you did. They had the name of the person who sent it, and a notation of an appointment. It is scheduled to be here, for tomorrow, with me, no less. A "Kimberly Brandner" is the one who sent the pictures. She apparently made this decision on her own… without consulting a "Barbara Condrey," her superior.

Bill: And?

GM: See for yourself. (He hands over the seven pictures to Bill who looks at them attentively and turns them over. The same thing was written on each of them. " ** _Found with Mountie James'OConnors. Please come to Cape Fullerton to meet General Miller with the pictures on August 22, at 1:30 and show him the picture. Potential Misidentification case. Signed, Kimberly Brandner, Junior Combat Nurse, White Point._**

Bill: Why in hell don't I have all this information on mine?

GM: Well, we'll know soon enough. August 22 is tomorrow. I telegraphed Barbara Condrey who confirmed that Kimberly Brander left a day ago for Cape Fullerton. She might already be here in the city.

Bill: I need to speak with this woman. I will be here tomorrow at 1:30. Do you know this woman? Is she a reliable source of information?

GM: I saw her a few months back when I went to the Field Hospital to inform Barbara Condrey about the numbers of misidentifications being discovered. I asked her to keep an eye open and she talked to me about James O'Connors. She told me he did not have any recollection of his past since the landslide. She spoke to him on several occasions but he has not seemed to make any progress regaining his memory. Bill, there's nothing about James O'Connors, that suggests he is not who his name tag says he is. That he does not have any recollection, does not mean, he's been misidentified.

Bill: What do you make of the picture then? This is Jack Thornton's wife on this picture and I'm determined to understand why this O'Connors has her picture in his possession. I know Jack Thornton and he would not have exchanged his name tags. He was too professional for that. He knew that was the only thing who would bring him back to Elizabeth if something happened to him. But the picture, John… I need to know…

GM: I understand. But I want you to know that the chances are slim to none… You'll be disappointed.

Bill: I know (sigh with pain and tiredness). Still I must try to learn more. All this, is too mysterious to let go. Look, tomorrow morning, I will go to Cape Fullerton Hospital to meet with Constable Riley. He was also in the landslide. There's also a Cam C. Allen that I need to question, but I understand you sent him to Hope Valley to monitor the election results?

GM: Yes I did. How do you know all that?

Bill: Well, Abigail telegraphed me that he arrived a few days ago, on election day. No magic trick here…

GM: You're full of surprises. You just reminded me of why you were one of the best forensic investigators we had.

Bill: I will go to my hotel now, to rest. But I will be here tomorrow afternoon, to interview "this Miss Brandner."

GM: Of course you will.

Bill stands and walks by the door frame and turns around.

Bill: Thank you John. I know you don't have to keep me informed since I'm no longer a Mounty.

GM: I respect you Bill, we've worked together for 25 years.

Bill: Still, Thank you.

And he leaves…

The next morning, Bill wakes up and heads toward Cape Fullerton Hospital to meet with Constable Riley. When he enters the hospital, he goes to the reception where the nurse tells him that Constable Riley has left a few days ago. They told him he went to stay at a cabin that he has on the mountain in Pine Creek. He comes back every week to report to the Headquarters. He has been on medical leave, after the accident. Bill decided to go to the cabin and interrogate him there. He would have time to make it back to meet Kimberly Brandner at 1:30. After 45 minutes, he reached the cabin and knocks on the door.

Bill: Constable Riley?

Riley: Who is this? (He spoke through the door and was definitely not prepared to open it.)

Bill: It's Bill Avery! Remember we talked last week but you were not ready discuss the landslide accident. I was wondering if you would be ready now.

Riley: No. I'm not. But I guess you won't leave me alone until we talk about it.

Bill: No, it will only take a few minutes. And maybe less. Look I know it will be difficult to talk about, because I lost a friend too, in the landslide.

Riley (opens the cabin door, he looks tired and pale): Come in.

Bill: Thank you.

Bill enters the cabin and finds a seat. The cabin is in bad shape, a rudimentary bed in the corner, a table with lots of dirty dishes on it. The man is obviously not in a good state of mind.

Bill: I have a few questions about the landslide a few weeks ago. First, did you know that the terrain was dangerous and potentially deadly.

Riley: We did not know. We left base camp for a week of camping and training in the mountains. Of course, there was a lot of rain in the days prior, so we knew that we had to be careful.

Bill: What happened before the landslide?

Riley (taking a pause): We heard a loud sound. At first nobody thought it was a landslide. We thought it was part of the exercise. And, all of a sudden, in a few seconds, we were swept off of our feet… I was not though. I was leading the patrol and was a few yards in the front. When I turned around to see what was making this horrible sound, I saw everyone being swept away, and heard their horrible cries for help. It all stopped as fast as it began.

Bill: I'm sorry you had to endure that. (Pause) Did you know a Constable by the name of Jack Thornton?

Riley: Of course, he's the one who raced to us to warn us of the dangers. He came with James O'Connors and Cam C. Allen to tell us. You see, we can never patrol in the mountains alone. You always have to go with a partner. James O'Connors and Thornton were good friends. My understanding is Cam. Allen volunteered to accompany them.

Bill: What do you mean by racing to you? Weren't they supposed to be with you on this mission?

Riley: No. They had just come back the night before from their mission with their patrol. They were supposed to rest at camp but when they learned from Headquarters of the landslide risk, they raced to us, to inform us. A very brave decision, if you want to know.

Bill: I see. That's interesting. Did you know if Constable Thornton exchanged his name tags with anyone in your patrol?

Riley: Constable Thornton and the more experienced officers did not exchange their name tags. In fact, they really were against this practice. It was more a rookie thing from the academy.

Bill: So you don't think they would have exchanged their name tags during an exercise or… in base camp maybe? When they were not in a mission?

Riley: I doubt that, maybe when they were in Base Camp, when they were not supposed to be moving from the camp. I can tell you that If they did, Constable Thornton would have exchanged with James O'Connors though. You see, James O'Connors was an orphan and Jack took hm under his wing. They got along very well. I bet James O'Connors feels as bad as me to have survived this landslide.

Bill: From my understanding, James O'Connors has lost his memory.

Riley: Then I say, "Lucky Him". It's better to have no recollection of this accident. I can't sleep since it happened. Yes, they said that only time will heal my nightmares. But I doubt that.

Bill: Thank you, Constable. I really hope you will feel better soon. I need to go talk to Constable O'Connors.

Riley: I won't, but thank you anyway…

Bill looks at this poor broken man and hopes he will get better. He knows about this guilt of being a survivor, and all the questions that go with this guilt. With time, he might be able to get over it.

Bill jumps on his horse to go back to Cape Fullerton and meets with the now famous, Kimberly Brandner. But, first, he takes a minute to join Carson in the restaurant.

Bill: Hi, Sorry for being late. I just had an interview with Constable Riley. I think I'm approaching the end of the case. Everything lies with Constable James O'Connors.

Carson: What did he say?

Bill: Well, unfortunately, he is a broken man right now. And I understand why. But hopefully, he will do better in the next few months. He told me that Jack and James O'Connors were not supposed to be involved in the mission where the landslide happened. They had just returned to base camp from another training exercise. They went only to inform the unfortunate patrol about potential dangers with the terrain.

Carson: I don't understand how it can good news, about Jack, I mean.

Bill: Well, if he was in base camp, it might explain why they would have exchanged name tags. I mean, he was not supposed to leave the camp, so it explained why Jack might agree to exchange and be misidentified after all. If he exchanged his nametags at base camp and left in a hurry, they may not have had time to think to exchange them back.

Carson (sighs): Bill, don't go too far. You're getting excited about something that might not even exist. I told you, except for Elizabeth, I'm probably the one who wants to see Jack back. Let's say James O'Connors was Jack. Why wouldn't he deny being James O'Connors.

Bill: James O'Connors has no memory of his past and the accident. He could be Jack without even knowing it and looking for memories he does not have.

Carson: What about James O'Connors's family? Won't they try to come and pick him up?... And his other Mountie's? Wouldn't they recognize him?

Bill: James O'Connors has no family left. He was raised in an orphanage. And, from what I have gathered, he was in another Field Hospital to receive emergency care because he was such in a bad shape after the landslide. No other Mounties involved in the landslide were transferred to the same hospital. The others were not as badly injured, and could withstand travelling back to Cape Fullerton right away.

Carson: Alright. So, Jack could be there. But if he has no memories, what do you expect when you see him?

Bill: I don't care about his memory. I only want to find him and tell him who he really is, tell him about his wife and child who will be born in the next few months. I will help him Carson. Help him to go back to Elizabeth, (hesitating) if he's alive. What about the picture Carson? How do you explain he had the picture of Elizabeth in his red serge?

Carson: Maybe he exchanged it, and not his name tags?

Bill: he would not give his picture of Elizabeth to anyone. He was way too attached to it.

Carson: Go talk to this Kimberly Brandner, and see what she has to say about the picture. And Bill, please be cautious. You're making me nervous, to see you that excited. Honestly, I don't think the RMP would have misidentified Jack Thornton.

In the Field Hospital, James O'Connors is ready to leave. His rehabilitation is over and he has received an extended leave to go back to wherever his place might be. He's feeling lost and Myrna is there, talking with him.

Myrna: I told you James, we need to go to Cape Fullerton and find Dr Fischer!

James: Why? If my memory was supposed to come back it would have done so by now. The accident was a while ago. Even Dr Handfield thinks I should be remembering something.

Myrna: You can not abandon hope. I mean, you don't know who you are! What if you have family somewhere. A family who wants to find you?

James: If that was the case they would have come looking for me up by now.

Myrna is sad, she does not want James to abandon her plan, but she can not force him to go to Cape Fullerton.

Myrna: Kimberly just left for Cape Fullerton. We should have left with her. Why don't you come to my place near Union City? I could keep an eye on you and you could take your time and make your decisions. I'm sure you can find help.

James: That's an option.

Myrna: What is it James? You've been working so hard getting back on your feet. Why don't you want find out who you are?

James: (sighs and long pause) I think that I'm afraid of what I will find. What if all I find is terror, war, landslide and no family. I mean, surely If I have someone in this world, he, she, they would be here by now. I don't want to remember the Northern Territories or the landslide, I don't want to remember that I have no one in this life. Why shouldn't I start from scratch, with a new life? I deserve it Myrna.

Myrna thinks carefully about her answer. She understands now why James does not want to remember. What could she tell him?

Myrna: What if you have some wonderful memories? What if you have a wife somewhere? What if you have a mom? A brother or sister? Nieces and Nephews? Children? I mean, you've seen the pictures Kimberly showed you? You thought their faces were familiar! You spent 15 minutes on the lady's face. Don't you want to find out who she is?

James: If I was important to her, she would already be here!

Myrna (getting angry): That's enough now. You know there are a million reasons why she may not be here. We're leaving tomorrow for Cape Fullerton, whether you want it or not. What about your nightmares? Don't you want to know who calls for you in the dark?

James: She calls for Jack, not for me!

Myrna: Maybe Jack is your brother, or your best friends? You have to come.

James: There's something else Myrna. What if, with all my best efforts, I can't remember?

Myrna: Well, you can't make something happen by sitting on your bottom! You can believe me on that! Please come with me!

James: Let me take the evening to think about it…

Myrna: You've got it. I hope you will come to your senses.

She leaves the tent at the field hospital, where James is now staying since is capable of moving around on his own.

When Bill arrived at the Mounties Headquarters, he was surprised to see General Collins at the top of the stairs. He was joining General Miller. He did not know that the misidentification had gathered so much attention.

GC: Hi Bill, I'm glad you're here. General Miller called me in Union City and I travelled here yesterday.

Bill: Called you?

GC: Yes, the Mounties Headquarters is the first location to have this new "telephone" even though no one really knows how to use it! (laughs). We were connected by telephone lines to Cape Fullerton two days ago. Bill, I came because you know I've always had a special interest in Jack's well-being. I knew his father and followed his career. Unfortunately, I could not be in Hope Valley for his funeral. You know that my pneumonia has kept me away from my duty for 6 months now. But now, I'm feeling better, so I would really like to know where you are with your investigation.

Bill: Well, we'll know better when Kimberly Brandner gets here.

GC: She is here. She just arrived. She's in the office waiting for you. She first talked to General Miller and was suspended for a month because she kept every one in the dark about what she did to investigate this situation on her own. In addition to that, she will be fined. We just can't allow our personnel to do as they wish. She should have reported her findings to Nurse Condrey.

Bill: Well if you don't mind, I will go interrogate this young lady. I think she has a lot to say.

Bill stands up and walks into the office where Kimberly is seated in front of General Miller.

Bill: Bill clears his throat. Humm Humm.

Kimberly turns and stands up in front of Bill.

Bill: You can sit, Miss Brandner. You are not accused of anything here. We just wish to ask you a few questions about James O'Connors.

Kimberly: I knew when I sent the pictures it would gain attention to this mystery, and that was the goal. What do you want to know Mr. Avery?

Bill (surprised): First, can you give me a physical description of Constable O'Connors?

Kimberly: Of Course. He is tall with a muscular build. It did not take too much time to rehabilitate him even though he was badly injured when the rescue patrol found him. He has light brown eyes, chestnut really. He has light brown hair and a wonderful smile with dimples on both side of the cheeks. He had a scar on his lower leg from an old injury, but no other visible injuries when we found him.

Bill: Constable Riley, can you come in?

Constable Riley enters the office. No one was expecting him.

Bill: Constable Riley: Can you describe James O'Connors?

Riley: Yes, he's rather short and strong. He has real ginger colored hair and piercing blue eyes. He said it was his Irish Heritage from his parents, even though he never met them because they died when he was just an infant. When he was not working, he was a heavy drinker.

Kimberly: Well, in that case, I don't know who James O'Connors is, but that description is not the man I have come to know. But… I have to say I'm not surprised. I was suspicious, about Mr. O'Connors' identity. It was the reason I formulated the "pictures" scheme.

Bill: What was all that about?

Kimberly: I suspected James might not be who we thought he was. It started when I found a picture of an older woman with the inscription Mom at the back. And the other one, that lady, Elizabeth. At this point I already knew he was supposed to be raised in an orphanage which made the pictures even more surprising. I have asked a friend to duplicate the picture so I could send them to mayors, sheriffs, or anyone with authority, in the towns where there were survivors of the landslide. I gave them today's appointment time, because I knew I would be here in Cape Fullerton. And, I hoped with getting everyone together we would find some answers. Well, that's the story.

Bill: I did not have anything written on the back of my pictures. Just Elizabeth and 1912, no appointment, nothing else than that.

Kimberly: Can I see your picture?

Bill hands over his picture to Kimberly who looks at the back.

Kimberly: Can I ask you when you received it?

Bill: About 6 weeks ago.

Kimberly: Humm… That's strange. But I remember one of the pictures… I was writing on the back of the pictures and was called on duty because we received two injured man. I left the pictures in the envelope. Maybe I just sent it out without writing the appointment.

Bill: Which means I could have missed the opportunity to find Jack.

Kimberly: Who's Jack?

Bill: Miss Brandner, do you know where this constable is located now? You know, the man who is assumed to be James O'Connors?

Kimberly: Well, I left him in the White Point Field Hospital but he was about to be released. I mean, except for his missing memory, he was physically able to leave.

Bill: So you're saying that he might still be in the field hospital, right now?

Kimberly: I guess he could be, but his physical therapist was trying to convince him to leave for Union City or Cape Fullerton. I'm not sure. They talked about both Cities.

Bill: I will leave now to go to White Point!

In Hope valley, the citizens are celebrating the election of Ned Yost as mayor.

Abigail: Congratulations Ned, I'm really happy for you and you will be a really good mayor. May I say that I found your first appointments to be the right ones!

Ned: Thank you Abigail. You were a good mayor too, but when I saw how grueling it was for you to handle everything. Honestly, I knew Henry would be much more competent to deal with the railroad and telephone company representatives.

Abigail: We will have to sit down together so I can tell you about all of the town's spending decisions and projects. There is a lot to communicate.

Ned: Of course, we will sit with the council. Florence will be in charge of the Treasury and finances, so I hope she will sit with us. She can help plan the future expenses of the town.

Abigail: I would say that the most important thing to do right now is to build new homes for the new families. Winter is coming… These families can not spend the winter in tents.

Ned: I know, but right now, let's celebrate. Tomorrow we will sit down to discuss the future projects of the town.

After two days on his horse, Bill finally reaches White Point and the Field Hospital. He enters the site and goes to the main tent to find a person of authority. Nurse Condrey is helping a man to stand.

Bill: Good Morning, I'm looking for Nurse Condrey, Barbara Condrey.

Barbara Condrey: It's me!

Bill: (takes off his hat and salutes her with his hand): Bill Avery, Ma'am! I'm currently working with General Miller on the misidentification cases. I'm looking for Constable James O'Connors, Ma'am? His heart was pounding really hard in his chest. He dreamed he might be minutes away from talking to his dear friend, Jack.

Barbara Condrey: James O'Connors left yesterday with Myrna, Myrna Pittaway. She is the one who put him back on his feet, along with Kimberly Brandner.

Bill: (disappointed tone) Do you know where they were heading?

Barbara: I think they left for Cape Fullerton, they wanted to see a Dr Fischer who seems to be a specialist in memory loss.

Bill: They will be in Cape Fullerton by tomorrow. I need to find a telegraph.

Barbara: You can go to White Point! May I ask you why you desperately want to talk to James O'Connors.

Bill: I think he Jack Thornton.

End of Episode 4.


End file.
